


The Science of Emotional Abuse

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Other, Science, Threats of Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Written to show how abusers cause their victims to abuse. Megatron wears down on Starscream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write in a weird play ish format and show how abusive ppl can affect their victims to cause them to abuse other people. This may be triggering to some. I wrote this as an experiment so idk if the format of a play w dialogue is any good. Feedback is appreciated.

{Act 1.1- Megatron’s control room just right of the bridge.}

“Lord Megatron,” said Starscream happily, “I have brought you the translations of all 47 of the new transport codes!”

Megatron frowned. 

“Really Starscream? I couldn’t have got that unless you had told me,” he snapped sarcastically. Starscream’s wings drooped. 

“But surely you are happy with me, Master. I’ve done everything you asked! There is not any way that you could have possibly completed the task without my assistance!”

Megatron clenched his clawed fist. 

“You’re work is nothing to me,” Megatron said, “And what you have done has been useless to me regardless.”

“But Master, I have allowed you to get a head start on the recoding plan!”

“You are not a part of the recoding plan! Stop trying to be a part of things aren’t a part of, Starscream. Know your dismal place!”

“B-b-but Mater-”

“I SAID,” he yelled, “KNOW YOUR PLACE!”  
Silence.   
“Yes Master.”

{Act 1.2- Knockout’s office behind the Med Bay)

“Starscream,” said Knockout, putting a tube of experimental energon on the shelf, “I’m a little bit worried about the state of my current science experiment.”

Starscream raised his brows. 

“Really Doctor? Let me have a look-see…”

Knockout handed a vial to his air commander, and the latter examined it meticulously. 

“I think,” sighed Starscream, “That you will need to link a more toxic mineral to the main data-string. Strand one of the viral serum is not effective enough to permeate all forms of circulatory systems”

Knockout nodded. 

“I see your point, Starscream. Thank you.”

Starscream loved when his science was useful to others. 

{Act 1.3- The main Nemesis hall beside the drones’ quarters}

“Lord Megatron,” said Starscream, “I believe my scientific expertise could be of use to you in this project.”

Megatron rolled his eyes. 

“What is it now, Starscream?”

Starscream’s wings shook slightly. 

“Well,” he said, “As I can fly, and I’ve been studying both chemistry and aerodynamics for years. I believe I’ve come up with a perfect solution for wounded flight soldiers, or for the building of ships.”

Megatron scowled. 

“You are not a part of my scientific research sector, and I resent your attempting to become a part of something you are not a part of!”

“But Master I-”

“ENOUGH!! Do you want a beating?”

Starscream twitched. 

“No Master I d-d-don’t-”

“Because, Dear Starscream, it seems to me you would like a beating!”

“No, no Master, please!”

Megatron smiled sadistically.   
“Than be on your way. You are dismissed.”

 

{Act 1.4- Knockout’s office behind the Med Bay)

“Starscream,” said Knockout, “I’m starting to wonder if perhaps I’ve committed a cellular malfunction in my-”

Starscream clenched his teeth. 

“It is LORD to you! And I honestly cannot believe you would make such a stupid error! I thought you were a real doctor, but it seems to me you have to intelligence capacity of a mindless drone!”

Knockout’s eyes widened. 

“Starscream I...That wasn’t very nice… I’m sorry to have disappointed you.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. 

“I have not the time for your useless mumbling! Hand me the vial…”

 

Knockout complied readily. 

“Here.”

“This is ridiculous! You call this a science experiment? I cannot and will not help you with this rubbage! Come back to me when it is complete. Good day!”

Starscream hated when his science was needed by others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Starscream is on better terms with his master, but Knockout is still a bit shaken up about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this fic style but I think I am going to continue. This fic is a social study on abuse, so if you want something fluffy or romantic, go somewhere else, sorry. Hope you enjoy :)

{Act 1.5- The Flight Deck}

Starscream was preparing for a routine training exercise with the seeker armada. He cracked his claw-joints, and flexed his wings. His right wing, he noted, was in a great deal of pain, and he had clearly dislocated a joint. How he did such a thing he had no idea. 

“Ready Commander?” shouted Megatron from the front of the deck.

“Ready as I will ever be, Master.” Starscream replied, disguising his pain with a sinister smile. 

Megatron grinned. 

“Then go my seekers, GO!”

The lovely array of silver eradicons transformed and took flight, zooming away from the deck with prestigious form and accuracy. Starscream’s wing was still in immense pain, and it was worse than before. He couldn’t quit then though. 

“My armada,” said Starscream mid-flight, “I command you to dip down and around in formation one. Do you understand?”

“Affirmative,” said one seeker, and the rest seemed to follow suit. It was a glorious sight to see, despite it being only practice. 

When Starscream returned to the flight deck, seekers following behind, he was nearly on the verge of tears from his right wing’s dislocation, but he struggled and kept calm. 

“Good work Commander Starscream,” Megatron said, “It looks like your usefulness around here is improving. An exemplary flight!”

Starscream was beaming through his discomfort. 

“Thank you Master,” he said bowing, “I am forever your humble servant.”

 

{Act 1.6- Knockout’s Med Bay}

Starscream’s wing had been disastrously twisted. It was beginning to feel as if it might snap off all together, although that wasn’t the case. The air commander found no other solution but to go to the Med Bay. 

Knockout flinched when he entered. 

“C-c-commander Starscream! I wasn’t expecting you. Are you-”

“I’m in a great deal of pain, Knockout, and I would appreciate it if you would quit your rambling and help me!”

Knockout sighed. 

“Yes. I’m sorry. Come here, lay down on the berth.”

Starscream complied. 

“No memory of this dislocation origin exists in my memory banks,” he said, “And yet it hurts as if I’d been in the jaws of a predacon!”

Knockout shrugged. 

“It’s not uncommon to receive phantom injuries. It’s most likely you dislocated it doing something completely normal. Or perhaps it’s just karma getting to you…”

“Karma? What’s...karma?”

Knockout thought for a moment. 

“Well,” he said, “It’s a human thing. But it basically means a force of balance that will punish you for your evil deeds.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. 

“Force of balance?”

“Sort of like Primus and Unicron mashed into one…”

“Are you suggesting I am full of evil deeds?”

Knockout was unsure how to respond. 

“Of course not,” he said finally, “It was just a joke. Here, I think I’ve found the location of your pain… Let me just…’

“OWW!!!”

Knockout twisted Starscream’s wing sharply out and up. 

“Ah!-”

“Give it a moment…”

After a second, Starscream’s wing did seems to feel better. 

“I’m...Thank you, Knockout,” said the air commander finally. 

“Don’t mention it,” said Knockout in reply. The two grinned. 

“I suppose I should be leaving-”

“Stay! You will need to rest here overnight for your wing to properly heal.”

Starscream smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you.”


	3. The Science of Emotional Abuse- Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream maneuvers his life in the depths of Megatron's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to show the duality of abuse in this one... How abuse breeds abuse, and the honeymoon phase. There will be more chapters in the future, and likely a more complex plot (Knockout will be back too). I hope you all enjoy this experimental fic series :)

{Act 2.1- The Technician’s Office}

The purple screens on the walls glowed bright. Starscream was busy typing away. 

“No, not this… By the Allspark, why can’t this blasted-”

“Commander Starscream,” said a lone vehicon, head bowed. 

“What is it?” Starscream snapped, “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

The trooper flinched ever so slightly. 

“Well, you see Commander, the-”

“Spit it out!”

The trooper was nearly stuttering. 

“The Nemesis has detected an odd signal coming from the far East of the map. Lord Megatron would likely-”

“Lord Megatron can solve the problem for himself! Can’t you see I’m working on something? You are my SUBORDINATE! Gah! The level of sheer disrespect!”

“But Commander Starscream-”

CLANG. 

 

Starscream slapped the trooper straight across the helm- hard. 

“Ah-!” He winced in pain. 

“That’ll teach you to disrespect your Commanding Officer!” Starscream yelled, before slapping him five more times, each strike harder than the last.

 

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. 

The trooper scurried away, hardly knowing what to think. 

When he left, Starscream was still fuming. 

{Act 2.2- The Bridge}

When Starscream’s comm link cracked on, his wings flicked with anxiety. 

“Starscream. Report to the bridge. NOW.”

What had he done wrong this time?

As he walked down the hall, Starscream’s ex-vents became shallower, more anticipated. His long legs were weak- knee joints nearly giving way with every step. 

Carefully, spark pounding, hand shaking, he pressed the buzzer in the outer hall. 

“Lord Megatron,” he stuttered, “I am here.”

There was a long pause. 

Oh, what had he done wrong this time?

“Enter, Starscream,” came Megatron’s booming voice from the comm. 

Starscream jumped. 

The door opened. 

He entered. 

“Greetings, Lord Megatron,” Starscream said with a bow. 

“Starscream,” Megatron muttered, “I heard about your little accident the other day.”

Starscream gulped. 

“Yes master?”

“Knockout fixed you up quite well,” he rasped. 

“Well, I...Indeed.”

This was a waiting game, it seemed. 

“I congratulate you for your valour on the battlefield. Reminds me of the days back on Kaon… back when I was a Gladiator. It’s been a long time since we’ve celebrated our devotion to the decepticon cause”

What??!?!?

“I’m sorry Master, I-”

“Oh, live a little, Starscream. Until Optimus Prime’s spark is extinguished, I would like to see to it that the root of our cause is strong. High grade?”

Starscream nodded in agreement, but was otherwise speechless. 

“A toast to the decepticon cause, Master?”

Megatron grinned. 

“Indeed.”


End file.
